The Evangelion Cosplay Project
by Roxius
Summary: Rise and Naoto end up doing something rather unexpected...they attend a Cosplay Con, dressed as Rei and Asuka from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion! Naoto X Rise yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R! DROPPED.
1. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei. Nor do I own any anime/manga series mentioned in this fic, either.

A/N: For the people who don't like my work, or say it's an 'embarrassment' to even read it...just don't read my fics then if you hate them so much. No need to torture yourselves like this, alright? At least I don't misspell everything or forget to put punctuation marks like so many other novice writers on this site, though...

This is a 2- to 3-chapter fic with Naoto X Rise, and COSPLAYING!!!

* * *

_3/14, Saturday, Evening..._

With the school day finally over, Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa headed over to the Junes food-court to discuss plans on how to spend their Sunday off together. Taking their seats at an open table, the two girls just stared at one another lovingly, neither saying a word. The sound of outdated j-pop music blaring over the loud speakers within the inner walls of the mall could still be heard even from outside. Naoto smiled at Rise, and Rise smiled at Naoto.

"So, whadda ya want to do?" the redhead asked expectantly.

Naoto thought for a moment. "Well...my grandfather is going to be out of town all day tomorrow, so maybe we could hang out at my place..."

"But we ALWAYS go to your place," Rise complained, "I want to do something DIFFERENT this time, Nao-chan!!" Naoto winced, hating it whenever Rise used that pet-name for her in public.

"Oh, why'd you even bother asking me in the first place, then? Give me an example on what we should do that'd be 'different'...?"

"I think we should do...THIS!!" Reaching into her book bag, Rise dug out a crumbled piece of paper, which she quickly unfolded and placed down in front of the bluenette. Naoto stared at it in disbelief; it was an ad for the upcoming Cosplay Con, and it was taking place this Sunday...at the Junes mall in Inaba.

"A...A Cosplay Con?" Naoto stammered, still unable to believe her eyes, and she raised the paper in her hands, "R-Rise...why...why the hell would you want to do THIS?! I...I don't understand!!!"

Rise shrugged. "What's the big deal? It looks interesting, and it's something we've never done before! It's always good to experience new things, Nao-chan!!"

"Rise...Cosplay Cons are mainly for otaku! We're NOT otaku!! Besides, you know how self-conscious I am about my feminine appearance!!!" Naoto snapped back in her defense.

"Yeah, but...I already had Kanji start working on our costumes about two months ago...he's almost done, too..."

Naoto's mouth fell agape. "YOU...YOU WHAT?!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!! YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS?!!!"

Rise's cute face lit up with excitement. "Yeah! He's doing such a great job at it too!! I just know it'll be alot of fun, Nao-chan!! Plus, the winner for 'best costume' gets alot of prize money, too! We're young and exceptionally pretty, so we'll win for sure!!! No worries!!"

"...Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, Nao-chan!!" Rise exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

Letting out a groan of disappointment, Naoto buried her face into her hands. 'Good god, this is going to be SO embarrassing...'

This time, a smirk formed on Rise's lips. "Don't you wanna know who we're cosplaying as...?"

Naoto raised her head. "Who...?"

"WE'RE GOING AS REI AYANAMI AND ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU FROM '_NEON GENESIS EVANGELION_'!!!!" Rise announced in a loud voice, catching the attention of several passer-by.

'Oh, god...it's worse than I thought...' Naoto realized, all of the color draining from her face, 'I just hope none of the others besides Kanji find out about this...'

"So...you two lovebirds are actually going to that damn Cosplay Con?" Yosuke Hanamura asked, suddenly now standing behind Naoto, who froze up on the spot. For a moment, she actually considered using her pistol to 'silence' the taller boy.

"Yeah, we sure are, Yosuke-kun!! It's going to be really interesting, I hope!!" Rise spoke up, and Naoto sunk even deeper into her seat, her entire face becoming bright red.

Yosuke chuckled, replying, "Well, you two can do what you want...but just be careful that none of those fatass perverted bastards try to grope you or anything! Some of 'em are pretty daring, risking it all just to get their hands on a real girl's boobs..."

"Don't worry! I got Nao-chan here to protect me!!!"

Yosuke looked down at Naoto, and raised an eyebrow. "...Nao-chan? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Naoto sighed, and scowled, "...It's her pet-name for me, okay? Just leave us alone right now, Yosuke-kun...we're having a discussion..."

"Alright, alright...sorry for getting on your nerves, Naoto-kun...just wanted to say 'hello' is all...yeesh..." Yosuke replied in a cold, sarcastic tone, and he walked off back into the mall, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. As Rise watched him leave, she shook her head in disappointment.

"That wasn't very nice, Nao-chan. Yosuke-kun is our friend..." she remarked.

Naoto sat back up fully in her seat again, and shrugged, feeling a bit pissed-off at the moment. "He should learn to keep his nose out of things that aren't his business..."

A moment of silence. Naoto stared straight ahead, while Rise hesitated to ask the next question on her mind.

"...So, will you do this with me, Nao-chan?" Rise asked, and she reached out and placed her hands over Naoto's. They were so warm and gentle, it sent shivers crawling up Naoto's arms.

Blushing furiously, the blunette gave a slight nod in response.

"F...Fine...I'll go to this Cosplay Con thing...for you..."

Rise let out a squeal of joy. "OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH, NAO-CHAN!! I LOVE YOU!!" Then, she leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on Naoto's lips, who was much more than willing to receive it.

'This is still going to be as embarrassing as hell...' Naoto thought in the back of her mind.


	2. I can't Do It Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei. Nor do I own any anime/manga series mentioned in this fic, either.

A/N: NO FLAMING PLEASE...BUT PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU CAN BE SO KIND!!!!

Yeah, I didn't think this through very well, because I realized I have no good ideas I'd actually write about how to continue this...I guess I'm just not set for writing multi-chapter P4 fics, yet...considering I've already dropped 'My Girlfriend's An Angel', too...not enough new reviews for the third chapter, and I didn't know what to do next...

I need to think things out first BEFORE I write them! So...I'm really sorry...again...

* * *

_3/14, Sunday, Afternoon, in Naoto's bedroom..._

Naoto Shirogane had never felt so humiliated in her life. She was standing in front of a mirror, looking herself over as she wore the uncomfortably tight snow-white jumpsuit Kanji had made. She had no idea who this 'Rei Ayanami' character was, but apparently she was an emotionless self-despising clone of the mother of the main character...or something of that nature. Kanji had only given her the basic info, and it still made absolutely no sense at all to the bluenette.

'Geez...I don't even understand my own culture anymore...' Naoto thought to herself. She ran her hands gracefully over her chest, and realized just how form-fitting the suit was. Naoto was horrified with disgust.

'Oh my god...everyone will be able to see my breasts, for crying out loud! Why the hell do anime producers have to always make their female characters wear such tight clothing, anyway...?!! Damn perverts and child predators...all of 'em...'

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Rise came waltzing in, dressed in her own cosplaying outfit; it was a tight, form-fitting jumpsuit similar to Naoto's, only it was a bright crimson red. Naoto blushed upon seeing her, especially since the suit really emphasized Rise's...'large assets'. Just a quick glance made the detective prince violently shudder with lust and desire.

"Ooh! You look so cute in that outfit, Nao-chan!!" Rise squealed, and she wrapped her arms around the bluenette in a loving embrace. Naoto's cheeks flushed as she felt their breasts rub against each other.

"Uh...you...you look cute, too...really, really cute..." Naoto replied back, running a hand over Rise's little ass just to see how tight these jumpsuits truly were. She squeezed Rise's left ass cheek a few times before the redhead finally took notice of it.

"Heeey...save that for at least until AFTER the Cosplay Con, Nao-chan!!" Rise complained, blushing.

Naoto smirked. "Well, it's hard for me to keep my hands off of someone as adorable as you...so soft and pretty...and delicious too, I bet..."

"Hee hee...you're such a shameless flirt sometimes, Nao-chan...but I like that about you...c'mere..." Rise pressed her lips against Naoto's, and Naoto closed her eyes as she let the cheerful redhead take control with her mouth. It was such an wonderful, amazing taste that flowed into her; Naoto figured that Rise had been eating some chocolate or something before coming in here. She slid her hands up and down Rise's smooth back, fully entranced by the kiss. Rise let out a tiny moan during a moment of breath.

At that moment, the door swung open once again, and this time Kanji stepped in. He had come in to see how Naoto looked in his hand-made outfit, but he froze on he spot when he noticed that the two girls were making-out. Without a word, Kanji quickly turned heel and left, deciding to let the two lovers be for now, especially since they still had a few hours before they had to leave, anyway...

* * *

Yeah, I just can't do it...sorry...I think it'd be best if I try to avoid writing multi-chapter fics for P4...because I had only finished that other NaoRise one out of true perseverance and sheer will alone...

PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AND DON'T JUDGE MY ENTIRETY AS A WRITER BASED ON THIS, OKAY?! I'm really sorry...seriously, I am...forgive me, please...

I mean, I'm feeling really depressed for failing everyone AGAIN...just don't hate me for forever, alright?


End file.
